Nami's Birthday Presents
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Nami's birthday is today! (July 3rd) So, I made this story in honor of her birthday! Although she's not my favorite, she's still pretty cool. Anyway, Happy Birthday you beli craving, kind-hearted, navigator you. xD


In honor of Nami's birthday, I'm writing this story. (July 3rd is her birthday by the way) (And, this after the 2 year time skip, and when Law is with them.)

(I do NOT own One Piece, just this story)

* * *

(In the Straw Hat's ship)

"Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthdaaaay, dear Nami~! Happy Birthday to you~!" The whole crew sung in unison, even Law.

Nami smiled at them, and blew her candles out. Her whole crew cheered her on after she blew candles out, as if she just cured cancer or something. Jeez, they always make such a big deal out of these things.

"What was your wish?" Luffy asked curiously as he leaned towards her.

"I can't say." Nami replied to him. "But, I would like to open my presents now."

"Aww, okay." Luffy pouted slightly, and everyone got their presents and gave it to her.

"Okay..the first one is from..Sanji." Nami said with smile, and opened her present. Surprisingly, it was a new bikini, or should she just say it was strings. "T-thanks?"

"Why don't you try it on, Nami-swan?" Sanji suggested as blood starting dripping out of his nose.

"AS IF I WOULD DO THAT!" Nami yelled and hit him upside the head.

"Ooh! Open mine next!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Okay." Nami accepted and searched through the presents, looking for Chopper's present. "Ah! Here it is."

You could tell that Chopper was confident in his present. It was like he was going to pass out from excitement.

Nami opened the present quickly, and her eyes turned into stars as she saw it. "OOH! Oranges~!" Nami cooed happily and actually ate one right there. "Thanks, Chopper."

"Hehe, no problem, you jerk." Chopper said as he started dancing funnily.

"U-uhh.." Nami sweat-dropped, and went back to opening her presents.

Usopp smiled proudly as he saw her pick out his next. He was actually pretty confident in his present as well.

Nami opened it excitedly, wondering what Usopp got her. "O-ohh..oranges." Nami said unenthusiastically.

"Hm, hm, good huh?" Usopp asked proudly.

"Y-yeah..thanks Usopp." Nami sighed and went on to the next present.

Robin noticed Nami picked out her present, and grew interested. After all, she was the gift-giver of this one.

Nami opened the present in an oddly excited manner. Probably because she though she'd get something different..well..she kind of did. "A book about oranges.." Nami stated in a bored tone.

"Yep. Orange skins, orange nutrition, orange diets, and even orange recipes." Robin explained.

"Oh." Nami said interested now. Orange recipes are actually quite nice. "Thanks, Robin."

"You're welcome." Robin smiled kindly.

"OOWOW! OPEN MY SUUUUPER PRESENT, NAMI~!" Franky sang as he did a funny pose.

"Okay." Nami nodded and looked for his, but it was kind of hard NOT to see his present. It was the size of a refrigerator! In fact, it was a refrigerator. "Oh..wow..t-thanks Franky."

"Noooo problem~!" Franky sung happily.

Nami actually liked Franky's present, and threw her oranges in there. "Now..ooh! Zoro's present." Nami said with mild interest. What could he have given her?

Zoro watched her closely to see her face. He did give her something..PRICELESS.

"Oranges.." Nami said in a bored tone. "Who would've guessed?"

"Hey..aren't those the oranges from your orange bush?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Hmm?" Nami said and analyzed the orange. "THEY ARE MY ORANGES!"

"It's the THOUGHT that counts." Zoro quoted cleverly.

"Psht! My present was MUCH better." Sanji pointed out.

"What did you just say, Love Cook?!" Zoro asked angrily.

"I SAID THAT YOUR PRESENT IS CRAPPY!" Sanji answered and rolled up his sleeves.

"EHH?! AT LEAST MY PRESENT IS SOMETHING SHE'LL ACTUALLY USE!" Zoro argued, and rolled up his sleeves.

"WHAT?! NAMI-SWAN WILL USE IT! RIGHT NAMI-SWAN?" Sanji asked Nami.

"Err..I might use it to tie my maps together.." Nami answered with a shrug.

"SEE?! W-WAIT WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WEAR IT?" Sanji asked with a sad tone.

"Sorry! I can't hear you over Luffy's whispering." Nami replied with a lie.

But, I'm not whispering to you-." Luffy started saying, but was cut off by the lying navigator.

"Shh!" Nami shushed him and went onto the next present.

"Okay, Zoro, Sanji, sit down." Robin ordered. "It's Nami's birthday! Let her enjoy it."

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison, and sat down.

"Thanks Robin." Nami smiled and opened the present from Brooke.

"It was nothing." Robin smiled back.

"EH?!" Nami blushed as she lifted the present up to see it better. "PANTIES?!"

"Yohohohoho~! Just something to remember me by, my sweet Nami-san." Brooke stated with a nose-bleed.

"PERVERT!" Nami yelled and punched him to the ground.

Law sweat-dropped. Well, at least he knows who the perverted people are.

"Okay! Luffy is next..it shouldn't be TOO bad." Nami sighed and picked up the present.

Luffy watched in excitement as she opened it. He got her an AWESOME present.

"..." Nami was speechless as she looked at the present, and picked it up for all to see.

"Goggles?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Come here Nami! The rest of the present is over here." Luffy pointed out, and guided her to her present.

"Water Skis?!" Nami yelled out in shock. She always wanted water skis! The happy navigator looked at Luffy with smile plastered on her face and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, captain."

"N-no..problem." Luffy blushed and hugged her back.

"Well, I guess I can try them out now-." Nami started saying but got cut off by Robin.

"Wait Nami! There's still one more present." Robin interrupted.

"Huh? What do you mean? Everyone already gave me their present." Nami asked, slightly confused.

"Except..Law." Robin grinned and pushed Law towards Nami.

"I-I heard it..was your birthday..so I decided..to get you something.." Law stuttered slightly and gave her the wrapped present.

"Oh, you didn't have to." Nami said kindly. She was kind of..um..shocked to say the least. Why would Law give her a present?

"Well..I already did..so." Law said as he shook the present a little.

"Okay." Nami nodded and took the present. She opened it curiously and smiled widely as she saw it. "A pearl necklace to match my pearl earrings!"

Law blushed slightly as she gave him a hug for the present.

"Thanks so much!" Nami said and withdrew herself from the hug. She went towards the table, and stood on it. "ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked over at her, and wondered what she was doing.

"EVERYONE! THANKS FOR MAKING THIS ONE OF THE BEST BIRTHDAYS, EVER!" Nami yelled as she grabbed out a camera. "Now! Let's take a picture of this moment."

Everyone smiled and walked over there, except Law.

"Come on, Law, you too." Nami said and grabbed onto his arm.

"But I'm not part of this crew.." Law reminded.

"Nuh-uh! Anyone a part of this crazy ship, IS the crew, AND our friend." Nami smiled kindly and dragged him over to where she was standing.

Law smiled back and looked at the camera, along with everyone else.

"Now~! Cheese~!" Nami cued and everyone smiled at the camera.

After the camera flashed, everyone rushed to see the picture that came out. The picture looked like this: Nami and Law were the blinkers, and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were the funny face makers. While Sanji and Zoro were arguing for who knows what reason. And Robin, surprisingly put bunny ears over Nami's head, and shockingly she smiled BIG for the picture. Franky, who was trying to make a cool pose, fell down on top of Brooke. And must I say..it was a one of a kind picture.

"Sorry Nami, it wasn't perfect." The crew apologized.

"It's fine guys. It wouldn't be a Straw Hat's picture if it was perfect." Nami said reassuringly and smiled at the picture. _"After all..this is what I wished for.." She thought to herself as she stuffed the picture in her pocket._

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAMI!

Oh my gosh, I had such a fun time writing this story. But, anyway, I hope I did a good job on this story.

And may Nami have an awesome 21st birthday. (At least I think she's 21.)

Anyway, reviews or requests are loved.


End file.
